BIONICLE Daybreak: Book 1
Bionicle Daybreak: Book 1 By MetaKing125 Synopsis: Stranded on a strange planet filled with secrets, Kanhi, Dexun and Laju go on a life changing journey in the first book of a series: Bionicle Daybreak. Note: This is a story in progress. Subject to change. Chapter 1: New. A word that tells the future. We’re on a ship heading for the moon of Xenos Magna. It was a place that was sacred to the Great Beings. My name is Kanhi. My job is designing technology. I use to be a mercenary and had the most high tech gear and I was good at both being a mercenary and a designer. I was a threat. Hunted for years, but they could never catch me. That’s why they picked me to go on the most dangerous mission of all.... Finding something new. My crew is a small crew. There is many robots though. Our first mission is to actually get to the ship. It was a secret to the public. First of all it was secret because we didn’t want anyone thinking that the Order of Mata Nui was desperate hiring some group of mercenaries. Second, they didn’t want anyone to also know the truth that we are all going to die. In other words Veridex is still alive or the reincarnation of Teridax. He’s already built an army he just hasn’t made his first move. The crew though is an interesting crew. We all are mercenaries except one who is “watching” us, but I wouldn’t mess with him because he is a toa. His name is Sakiu. Then there comes Laju who is a matoran, but not just any matoran, he is the one who controls the ship and is the only one who can control it. Then Dexun. She is a assassin and a dangerous one too. She could kill before you could blink, but where friends, we’ve worked together many times. The bad part is someone has been killing the guard robots and construction robots. So something going on. I don’t trust Sakiu. He seems he wants to get rid of us. Me and Dexun think we should get rid of him, but Laju said that would ruin are trust with the Order of Mata Nui. I do have a plan, but that’s..... “Sakiu has gone crazy!” Dexun said. “What a surprise.” I said sarcastically. Then Laju came in and said, “He’s after me!” “Why?” I questioned. “Because I control the ship and he wants to kill us by crashing the ship!” Sakiu broke the door and came in and he had a blade in his hand. “You mercenaries shall die! You are unworthy of going on this mission!” He screamed. Dexun got her sniper rifle out and said, “Omega Alpha positions.” She got in the back and me and Laju got in the front. The Omega Alpha position is were one person is in the back with a gun and the other melee fighters are in the front. The key is the melee fighters protect the ranged fighters so person in the back can attack the target or targets, but he broke it right away through automatically breaking through the front defense before we could get our act together. He went straight for Dexun. Well, that was a mistake on her part. She shot him right in the eye. He screamed in pain I came from behind and used a taser. He fell unconscious. Then I realized that he was a ticking time bomb. “He is a suicidal bomber!” He had thesik strapped on him, but it was a huge thesik. A thesik is a explosive plant seed. I broke a window and threw him out. “Head towards the planet full throttle! We’re losing air! Will die!” Then we did start to lose air. The force of the wind from the broken window slammed me against a wall. I was knocked out. I had a dream. I was at a beach. Looking at the daybreak and then I heard behind me, “This is the dawn of a new world.” I turned around and there he was, Veridex. He went and stabbed me. I fell dead. Thank Mata Nui it was only a dream. I awoke in a small hut made of plants. I automatically got on my feet and took out my pistol. I hid behind the entrance to the hut. A figure stepped in and I grabbed the figure by the throat and said, “Who are you?” The figure answered. “Dexun you rahi. Now we need your help scanning the perimeter for any hostile creature or natives. Laju is fixing the ship so we can get the heck out of here. We where sent on a suicide mission Kanhi. They betrayed us. We need to find more resources for the ship as well. You go east I’ll go west. Take this energy map with you. You’ll need it. Head out!” I ran towards the east. Two hours later after scanning the whole eastern area I found something of use. A protodermis generator. “What is this doing here?” I first looked around for a trap and then grabbed it. An alarm went off. Tons of soldiers in red armor came and surrounded me. I took out my communication device and said, “I’ve found hostiles.” Then I saw Dexun and her sniper rifle aimed directly at one of the soldiers. She shot and got a perfect headshot. Then she moved to a branch on a huge tree. Then I realized the beauty of the landscape, trees with glowing leaves, fireflies flew through the air, white grass filled the ground and it was elegantly being blown by the wind. “Kanhi! I can’t do this by myself!” Dexun yelled. I then used the protodermis generator and fused it with my pistol. I then fired it which created huge explosions one after another. Most of the soldiers where down and done with, but then they sent reinforcements. Out of nowhere Laju came with a hover board and started shooting from above. We took most of them out. They finally sent in their final weapon. A bohrok. “What is going on?” I asked. “I don’t know.” Said Laju and Dexun in unison. It wasn’t any old bohrok. It was gold, its mask had a kraata instead. The fact that kraata where in there created a alternate soldier with more power like a rahkshi and a bohrok making it extremely powerful, but I’ve dealt with these before and its not fun. Dexun shot a neutralizer bullet. The bullet was then suspended in the air and fired back. She dodged it and while in the air shot a real bullet this time. Using her as a distraction I came from behind and grabbed his mask. Pulling it off and killing the kraata , but it still operated. “Throw me the kraata!” Ordered Laju. I threw it. He killed it. “I could’ve done that.” I said. “You always get to do that kind of stuff.” The creature fell down.... Dead. “I found a city.” Dexun said. “I used my mini-satellite.” I replied, “That’s a dumb name.” We then started our journey into the fog. All I know is this is just the beginning. Chapter 2: After two hours of tracking down this city that I’m starting to doubt even exists we finally found it, but it was pretty trashy with a dark feel to it garbage everywhere, smell of gasoline, smoke coming out of pipes and just plain out sad. We sneaked are way into the city’s open gates. “Sure this is the right city?” I asked. “I’m not, but at least we found something, but I’m seeing high readings of energy of some sort. Possibly protodermis.” We ran as fast as we could towards the center of the city and there it was, a structure with a strange red symbol rotating in the center surrounded by spikes that went above the clouds. It was beautiful. We kept on running and then we met the gate. The guards automatically attacked. Citizens screamed and ran. The first guard ran at me with his staff. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over he fell to the ground. Next another guardian attacked Dexun. She shot him directly in the head. Out of nowhere a huge dragon-like monster that seemed to be burning, but it didn’t react. It was a nightmare. “Great Beings save us.” I said under my breath. The monster opened its mouth and a burst of fire sprayed from the monsters mouth. The creature charged at Laju. “Laju! Run!” He ran as fast as he could with his little legs, but they weren’t fast enough the beast jumped on him. Grabbed him and was about to eat him when Laju threw the protodermis generator down his mouth. The animal exploded. No remains where left. “Good job.” Said a voice behind us. “You might be of use.” We turned around weapons ready. It was a turaga. “Your a turaga!” Laju said. Then I questioned him, “Why would you test us?” “Fool! You’re a vermin. Flee, you are of no use. The others may come.” Dexun was gone. Then from the east of the building a laser beam shot the turaga dead. “Dexun! He could’ve had valuable information!” Laju said disappointed. Then Dexun replied, “I know him. He is the toa, well now he is a turaga who killed my father. Its just revenge. He was a rogue toa too. Anyone and everyone would love to kill him.” I said, “Why is he here?” “I’ve figured it out!” Laju exclaimed. “Is it good news?” I asked. “No. We’ve been banished. Simple as that. Why would such a dangerous toa be on a planet for a new home? Basically they lied to us because they no our true potential as a threat. We’re stranded. That’s why this place is such a dump and that explains the low population. We need to get back.” Laju answered. “We need revenge!” I yelled in anger. “We can help!” Said two voices in unison behind us. “We are not taking anymore help from criminals.” Dexun said. We turned around only to find two agori standing there. One of them said, “We all are in the same situation, are names you might ask? I’m Danu and my brother is Janu.” “Why are you here?” Asked Laju. “For excessive stealing. We could take anything.” Janu answered. “We know where there’s a portal!” They said. “Well then stop the chatter and let’s go!” I said trying to move us along. Character List Dexun, Laju, Kanhi, Danu, Janu (these are characters so far, many more will be added). Category:Stories